galacticbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Traitor
Traitor is a mini-series of stories written by sci-fi24, iamawesome, and BOPR-TH. It is unknown when this story will be finished. This is the first story to have 3 parts to it. Plot Part I Out hunting for Enrag, Ortono Pluto, Jet, and LW-NN burn through the Kassov Wilderness. Here they manage to find Enrag, but due to the awful demands of Meno, Ortono is forced to retreat. Later, Ortono questions Meno about his ignorance. Meno said that he supposed that calling the Planetary Republic of Jorama to help was a bad idea, but was taken away to the prison anyway. In the prison, Meno's chances of escape are slim to none, until Hoelos appears and shoots the guard with several fire bullets. Here, they rush out of the prison on Domonorakosa in the Monsteraider. Hoelos then takes Meno to the planet Dakonar, where he is to learn the Shadow force by Anderok. Here on the planet, Meno learns the secrets, while the Shadowstar was about to crash on Dannar with all the Shadow Warriors onboard. Soleo and Meno rush to the crashing ship, where Soleo saves the Warriors, while Meno saves the prisoners. Gromus fights with Meno as the prisoners escape, and is supposedly killed. Part II Meno is surprised he wakes up alive. He sees he is in a bed, where a helper bot and an old man, Reyin Sinron are tending to him. It turns out that the prisoners went back to save Meno for saving them. In the Bilateral Attack ship, the two fly back to Dakonar. On Dakonar, a man, Tawar goes to Anderok to obtain the cure of being a dark matter man. Anderok rejects, and soon after, Meno arrives. Meno then fights Anderok until the Shadowling is killed by the deadly shadow destruct] move. Tawar follows along with Meno after the attack. Above Anderok's temple, Alvee knows that Meno was the one to cause Anderok's death. He reports this to Gromus, and Gromus decides that Alvee must take Skoffin Nadder, the leader of the prisoners as a hostage. Tawar is given dark matter antidote on the BAT, where the 3 go on to destroy the Murahsiin, a spacestation nearby. On the Murahsiin, after a long dogfight, Meno and Tawar are instantly confronted by Shai§ook Do§kke the leader of the station. The two split up. Tawar runs down a hallway to the control room of the Murahsiin, where he meets an old adversary, Kaskel. He fights on, until he is shot in the leg by a poisoned needle. Meno, after running after Do§kke, gets a vision of Tawar dying to a needle in his leg. He runs back to help his friend, and kills Kaskel, giving the antidote to the poison to Tawar. Right after this, Alvee and Do§kke arrive. Together, the two kill the female Dyonos, but Meno fights the Aquinarian solo, while Tawar runs to the control room. The swordfight goes on, until the control room, where Alvee is "tricked" by Tawar, disguised as a worker, fixing the melting chamber. Alvee runs off. Meno and Tawar enter into the control room, and just as Tawar is about to destroy the ship, Alvee arrives, with Skoffin Nadder as a hostage. Here Meno and Alvee fight again, until the Organization of Independent Persons storms the station. Tawar and Meno quickly run back to the BAT, and head to Viol. Part III Not much is known about Part III, but it is known that Meno arrives at Viol, and finds the Loto key. Characters *Ortono Pluto *Jet *Enrag *Meno *LW-NN *Vixen Rakasa *Unnamed guard (Domonorakosa) *Soleo *Gromus *Anderok *Demoki *Somber *Cosos *Alvee *Quanar Nok *Skoffin Nadder *Reyin Sinron *Vanis Sinron *Tawar *Shai§ook Do§kke *Guar Neutro *PJ-0077 *Murd *Gorno *Kaskel *Oro *Unnamed worker (Murahsiin) *Meno's father Species *Human *Shadowling Robot models Ships Weapons *Vibrasword **Enrag's vibrasword **Meno's vibrasword Locations *Viol Events Miscellanious *Shadow Warriors *Shadow Warrior naming system